What Now
by Call Me Ray
Summary: Bella was imprinted on by Leah, and the Cullens come back, what happens when not only do the couple have to deal with them but also a nomadic vampire out to kill Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello so this is my first** **fanfic for Twilight and I'm not really good at it but i tried my best. Well here we go. Chapter 1 What Now **

_**Started: November 30, 2011**_

* * *

><p>Bella gave a sigh a she waited impenitently for the silver sports motorcycle to pull up next to her. Finally it did after another long hour of nothingness. Bella didn't make a move to hope on behind the female driver and she heard the small groan from the female's lips.<p>

"I know, I know I'm late" the females voice showed she was slightly irritate, "but could you hurry up Seth, Jake and the others are waiting for us." the words were muffled because of the black helmet the female had yet to remove.

Bella stared at the slightly frustrated driver, her eyebrow raised in questioning. "I promise I'll make it up to you babe, but can you please get on the dam bike."

Finally giving into the woman's pleas Bella hoped onto the back of the bike and wrapped her arms around her waist. She sighed as her freezing cold body quickly started to warm, thanks to the over heated body temperature of the other woman body. The taller female turned to look over her shoulder to make sure Bella was seated correctly, god knew how the girl would fall off but she knew it possible for her imprint. Her face was hidden obviously because she wore a helmet, but you could tell she had nice cream bronze skin, and was fairly muscular since she only wore a tank top and sweats.

"You better." Bella murmured finally as the bike took off. The taller female chuckled and she smiled.

So many things had changed over the years. First off she was in college at Washington University and had come home for the summer. she had finally decided to major in writing, and photography; secondly she was deeply in love with her girlfriend who just so happen to be the driver of the motorcycle, and she had become a half vampire. It had happen a while back, just a few months after _he_ had left her, but she didn't want to think of that time right now.

"Babe, baby you listening to me." brown eyes stared at Bella. With a jolt Bella almost bared her teeth at the female in front if her, restrained herself. No reason to start a fight now.

"Yea I was." Bella easily lied, she had gotten good at it too over the years. before she couldn't lie to save the world, but now after the change it had come to her like second nature. The female pulled back and gave Bella her trademark Leah Clearwater smirk. "Oh, then what did I say."

Bella was silent for a moment, she should have saw that coming. Leah's smirk turned into a wide grin. "You don't know do you."

Bella shook her head a small shy smile on her face, taking pity on the girl she repeated her earlier statement. "I said we're here."

"Pppfft... I knew that." Bella said her voice dripping with sarcasm. she could get so lost in her day dreaming sometimes.

Leah gave a hum and stepped closer to the girl that now sat side ways on the motorcycle. Leaning down she pressed her hot lips to Bella's cold ones. Bella trailed finger down the shape-shifter back, producing a growl from Leah. Smirking into the kiss Bella left the tempting offer of bring the wild woman to her instincts on taking her right there. Instead she let her hands bury themselves into the black tresses of Leah's straightened hair.

Bringing her hand to rest on the back of the vampire's neck she deepened the kiss. There were a few whistles and Bella quickly pulled away from Leah. Her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. Looking around she quickly spotted the guys walking their way.

"Don't mind us ladies we're just enjoying the view" Embry said between laughs.

The boys continued to walk until they finally stopped and stood on top of a grassy knoll that then slopped up into the hill of a cliff. Each of them were already dressed into their swimming trunks. Seth scrunched up his nose and shivered in disgust before turning to Embry.

"Don't say that man, It's gross that's my sister your talking about." Seth said shivering and making a gagging noise.

"Don't hate what you can't get." was all Leah said tugging on Bella's hand. sliding off the motorcycle Bella waved and gave a smile to the guys.

Walking over to the group of boys Leah couldn't help the smile that came to her face. A lot had happen over the past few summers that had changed her for the better. Not only had she met the love her life but she had also gotten over Sam which helped her stop acting like a bitch to people. But she still had her moments, the wound in her heart was healing but it still hurt.

"Come on you slow pokes your taking forever, hurry up and get changed." Paul complained pointing towards the trees. He couldn't wait to go cliff diving and the two females where only keeping him from having his fun.

"We're going, don't get your knickers in a bunch." Leah said intertwining her larger, but slender hand with Bella's smaller one.

Walking into the trees Leah quickly striped and pulled on a pair of gray swimming trunks and a matching bikini top. Bella pulling on her black bikini at much slower pace, she smirked when she felt eyes burning into her from behind. The black bikini showed off the paw print tattoo on her shoulder with Leah's name in it. she had gotten not long after she figured out Leah imprinted on her. A laugh came from her lips when she got the desired reaction from the werewolf when Leah wrapped her arms around her waist.

"Your so beautiful." Leah hotly whispered into the shorter girls ear. A shiver went down her back when she felt Leah tighten her grip on her, almost like she was going to disappear.

"Come on slow pokes!" Paul yelled, a smile on his face. He was glade that Leah finally found someone. But he could really do without all the random lovey dovey moments.

"We should go." Belle looked over shoulder and then at the werewolf. Leah gave a nod though she refused to remove one of her arms from around Bella's waist. Walking out of the trees they followed the guys up the small hill and towards the cliff.

Once they had gotten to the top of the cliff there was a crackle of lighting and a booming of thunder off in the distance. Leah pulled Bella closer as they watched Sam and Jacob run of the cliff and into the monstrous waters below. Looking over the edge Bella saw them surface and swim to the beach and began making a bonfire, turning back to Leah she gave a smirk.

"Catch me if you can, puppy." Bella teasingly whispered to Leah before running towards the edge of the cliff and jumping off.

"Puppy, I'll show you a puppy!" Leah said in mock anger running after her imprint. She jumped right after Bella and wrapped her arms around the vampires waist, laughing as they hit the water.

Leah swam them to the surface before they made their way to the beach were they sat curled up by the fire that Jake had started Running her hands through Bella's brown her she smiled when the girl gave an almost silent purr. After the change there were a few changed to the girls appearance, like her hair had grown longer and lightly curly towards the ends, her eyes had changed to a light blue, and the most noticeable were the fangs she had gotten thanks to the venom.

Suddenly her body went tense and her face scrunched up, as a disgusting smell enter her nose. The boys growled and they all stood, Leah pulled Bella tighter to herself as they walked quickly to the border of their territory. Bella's eyes went dead as she knew what the smell was that had everyone tense, and she wasn't ready, not yet. She had prepared for this.

Finally reaching the borderline all the guys growled but Sam, Jake, and of course Leah. She could care less about the veggie vampires but she didn't know how she would cop when they saw Bella. Sam cleared his throat as he looked at the seven vampire across from them.

"Cullens." he said nodding his head in hello, though it all looked strained.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think, I could really use some help and also a beta but for now I can do with out one, the Beta I mean. Review and tell me what you think, should I continue or stop.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and here is Chapter 2 of What Now but before we begin i just want to thank everyone that review and added this story to their favorites, story alert and other things.**

**_Started: November 30, 2011_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leah's Pov.<strong>

I took a step in front Bella keeping her blocked from the Cullens view. I tenses when there eyes flashed over to me and I gave a threatening growl. They were going to take her from me, I couldn't let that happen. Bella was and is my only reason for living if they took her I don't know if I would be able to go on.

"Leah calm yourself, their only here to talk." Sam said. I nodded though I refused to move from my place.

I relaxed only a little when I felt Bella's cold hand entwined with mine. I gave her smile over my shoulder to assure her everything was okay. But fuckward just had to open his trap.

"Bella,what are you doing it's not safe over there, these mutts have no sense of decency for people like us." Edward said taking a step closer to the border. He was stopped by multiple growls, and Paul phasing. I smiled and cheered Paul on though our pack mental link, but one look from Sam and I knew I had to stop.

He snorted at Paul before turning back to me and Bella. My body shook uncontrollably when I saw the lustfully look he was giving her. And it was only thanks to I Bella squeezing my hand did I took deep breaths and I felt myself stop shaking. I felt how happy Bella was though out mental link and I couldn't stop the goofy grin that came onto my face. Her hand started to ran up and down my arm trying to help me stay calm though I wasn't sure if it was for her sake or mine. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward take another step closer or as close as he could get without crossing the border.

"What's the meaning of this, Bella." he hissed out and I bared my teeth at him. By mind suddenly went into protective mode and before I knew it I had phased.

I wasn't normally on edge like this, even when guys started to hit on Bella I never got like this. But I guess it was because this was her ex-boyfriend, not only that but ex-vampire boyfriend; it meant something to me. I wasn't sure if she would run straight back into his arms like she had done with Jake and I wasn't sure if he would break the treaty just to get back the one that got away.

_Leah, you have to calm down. Getting angry and phasing will do nothing but prove them right._

_How can we trust them Sam, they left Bella in a fucking forest, alone, at night , with no since of direction._

Sam looked at me disapprovingly and I knew it was because I was speaking out of terms. He was alpha, and what he said goes, I might have been his ex but it still gave me no rights to talk to him like that, or at least not in a situation like this one. But dammit this was my imprint we're talking about. I'd rather set the world on fire and the people in it then give her up, well maybe not everybody in it but dam a few would be in that fire. I felt Bella run her hands through my grey fur and a small growl came from my lips, sitting down by her side I let my tail swing back in forth in enjoyment.

_Lee-Lee why don't you and Bella go back to your house, once we're done here we'll fill you in on the information._

I liked this plan much better and nodded my big fury head before nudging Bella in the shoulder and pointing in the direction of my house. It was quite a nuisance that the mental link only went as far as to let us feel what our imprint was feeling, but it was better than nothing. She must have taken the hint because she tugged on my fur when I didn't make a move to go to my house; to lost in my thoughts.

"Get back here you mutt! Bella come on, we're not leaving without you!" Edward said. His family had to restrain him when I only looked back at him and gave a wink.

"I swear you'll regret this!" he yelled again. I paid no attention.

**Bella's Pov. **

It was a short walk to Leah's house as well as a quite one, though it was a good kind of silence. Leah phased back and I handed her a pair of shorts and a tank top that she had stashed in the garage. Being a werewolf demanded that you have a stock of clothing for times like this. She took my hand and lead me up to her room. I still felt numb on the inside from seeing the Cullens but upon entering Leah's room that all went away. Her room was a nice dark grey that would always put me at ease, and her bed was a queen size and covered in silk black sheets, ripped clothing had started to make a pile in the corner of her room. Other than that she had a dresser, a flat screen, and a desk.

I gave a yelp when I was suddenly picked up and I looked down at Leah who had me in her arms, a smile on her face only made my day seem a little better. She sat me down on her bed and she crawled across me so when she wrapped her arms around my waist my back was pulled to her chest. A content sigh escaped my lips as her high temperature body heated up my cold one like I was sitting by a fire. She kissed my neck and let her lips linger a little longer than normal, pulling me closer I felt her nibble on my earlobe.

"You know not to start something we can't finish. Especially when you know your not going to want to wake up in the morning" I whispered to her. She smirked and I rolled over to look at her.

She gave me another one of her trademark smirks before pressing out lips together. I moaned into the kiss and couldn't stop the small laugh that escape me. I'll never understand why I warn her about starting something we couldn't finish because in the end we always do. With my weight I was able to roll over so I was straddling her.

* * *

><p>I groaned when I heard a knock at the door, my eyes snapping shut as they came in contact with the blinding light from the sun. Snuggling closer to Leah's warm body I tried to fall back to sleep. I was way to comfortable to move, but nonetheless the rapping at the door continued and seemed to get louder as the minutes went by. I lifted my head from it's place on Leah's naked chest and looked to the bedroom door and then back at the sleeping beauty under me.<p>

"Leah." I groaned. I saw the werewolves eyes flutter open before she registered the sound of the knocking on the door. Copying my movements she groaned, but made no attempt to open the front door.

"No, you get it." she said her voice showing that she was still exhausted from last nights activities, and with another groan she rolled over. She smiled into her pillow when I ran my hands down her back, and I couldn't help but watch in amazement when the muscles would flex in her shoulders.

"You get it, it's your house. And hate to say it but I told you so." I whispered hotly into her ear just as she had done to me last night many times.

"I don't give a dam, I'm not getting that door. Just let the person figure out that we're still asleep." she said.

I gave a sigh and willing let her tempt me into falling asleep again, and I was on the verge of entering dream land when the knocking soon turned into banging on the door. I groaned along with Leah and finally I rolled over and pulled the covers over my head, she chuckled. "Someone get the door!" I heard Sue yell from her room down the hall.

"Leah." I said.

"Fine, fine I'll get the fucking door. But after that I don't want to hear anything else. I just want to go back to sleep." she pulled on her rob though she didn't bother to tie it.

I smiled and gave her a kiss before she walked out of the room and to the front door. There was the sound chattering and even a little bit of yelling before finally the door slammed shut. I hope who ever it was didn't make her angry, an angry Leah was harder to deal with than a depressed Leah. Soon she walked back into the room and flopped down onto the bed and pulled me to her.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Jake."

"What did he want." I tried to get my point across, that i wanted to know what they had been talking about.

"Just this and that, and the fact that Alice saw in a vision another Newborn battle was to come."

"What!"

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think, review and tell me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes it is I the great Ray, but no really I'm back and no I haven't like died or been hit by a car or what ever silly accident you can come up with. I had been working on my Original story and well I got a little to into it to and couldn't bring myself to get back onto the computer. But anyways here it is Chapter 3 of What Now. **

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's Pov.<strong>

As I was doing my morning Tai-Chi I could feel how my body was relaxing just from being in connection with the forest around me. I had woken not long ago, not that I ever went back to sleep. My body didn't need much sleep now that I was a half vampire, but that's not to say I don't need sleep. Three hours or four was just enough for me to last two weeks at most. As for eating well I had learned it was optional, but human food didn't tast as great now that all my senses had been heightened. My body didn't necessary need the nutrition and vitamins from the foods, but it was great to dine on something other than blood every now and then.

Taking a deep breath a content sigh escaped my lips and not far from me I heard the light landing of a bird onto a tree. Nature was amazing, I hadn't been very appreciative of it as a human; i had thought everything was just to green and i still do matter of fact, but i had never felt this way. it's had to describe, but it felt...relaxing. Now watching animals in their natural habitat is cool and all, but when you actually saw the little things it put you at peace. But we all knew that wasn't possible or at least not for me. If I was given time for peace then the world had come to an end. No really God had made it his goal to make my life a living hell, though he did bring Leah to me; so I guess he's not all that bad.

Speaking of peace a smile came to my face as I remembered the peaceful look on Leah's face as I had let her sleep in this morning. I thought that given the long talk and troubled conversations to come I might as well let her have some extra sleep. Because the gods knew that she was going to fuss over me as we worked through this second Newborn battle.

"Morning beautiful." I heard Leah whisper into my ear. She must have creeped up on me while I was so deep in my thoughts.

"Morning, sleep well." I moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear, leaning in I gave her a light kiss.

Our lips only brushing against each other for a second before I pulled back. A lopsided grin was on her face and I gave a chuckle. It would never end to amaze me what this girl could do with her mouth. She nuzzled my neck and I wrapped my arms around her neck, and in return she wrapped her's around my waist.

She gave a hum of approval. "I can't say I got much sleep." I laughed this was in fact true. What's the point of sleeping when you can show your lover just how much you love them, "But other than that it went well, except for when Jake came knocking at the door."

"Well you got to sleep in." I kissed her again this time deeper. I was reaching for that intense love I knew she held, "That's got to be a plus for something."

Leah chuckled and leaned in for another kiss, I willingly gave into her. It was filled with want and desire, and that only seemed to stoke her into deepening the kiss. Soon her skilled fingers where unbuttoning my shirt. She knew how I liked it and she knew just were to touch me to make me go wild. She took her time slipping the shirt off my shoulders, but once the article had fallen to the floor her lips where on my neck.

"I told mutts like her have no sense of decency, she's much safer with me." I heard somebody murmur and it was only then that wish I hadn't found this beautiful clearing by the border.

Leah growl but I only pulled her back in for another kiss. I heard another growl but this one from the person behind us. I couldn't help but to see how far we could go before he would snap. We didn't get far I'll tell you that, we didn't even start. But he never moved from his spot and neither did we. We has been here first,so if he didn't want to look at us he would either have to leave or learn to deal with it.

"You've had your fun now Bella, now let's go everyone is waiting." Edward said running his hand through his bronze hair.

I still remember what it felt like and I had to resist the erg to run my own hands through it. Old habits die hard you know. But just thinking about Leah reminded me of the wonderful, and passionate relationship I was in now. Turning around I gave Edward a stern look. When would he understand that it was over between us.

"I'm not going anywhere with you Edward. So just leave me alone and we can all have the peace and safety we wish for with out loved ones."

I was glade he couldn't tell I was part vampire, could you believe the shit I would go through if he found out. None of us really knew why my eyes didn't changed to red or gold from the type of blood I drink or why my skin didn't sparkle when it was bathed by the sun. Instead my eyes had changes to a deep ocean blue and my skin stayed the same. But there were small noticeable traits like my fangs of course, but since I had yet to give the Cullens a smile they wouldn't know.

"I won't leave until I know that your safe and away from this mongrel. Now come Bella the rest are waiting for your return." Edward said, his voice laced with slight anger and frustration.

"She said no fuckward, do you need me to spell it out for you." Leah said her hands rested possessively on my hips. She was irritated, and I didn't need to look at her face to know. Edward was pushing her buttons and she was about to fight back.

"I don't believe I was talking to you flea bag." he snared at her. A hiss escaped through my clenched shut teeth and I saw Edward stumble back in shock.

Anger flashed in his eyes and I knew what was coming. "What is the meaning of this... Your a vampire! When did this happen!" turning to face Leah he pointed an accusing finger at her, "This is your fault!"

His anger was getting the better of him and, I knew if we didn't get out of here quick then he would most likely loss control and do something he would regret. But nonetheless he continued his small rant.

"You've dam her soul for all eternity!" he bares his teeth at us and I couldn't help but feel cautious now.

I went into a crouch just in case he decided to attack I could at least do something. But the sound of running in a dancing like motion made me calm myself just a little. Soon from the trees came Alice and Jasper.

Alice looked as good as ever but you won't hear me say that, I do have Leah. Her hair was spiked out as usual, and her eyes were still gold as before but they looked dole. Like she hadn't taken a sip of blood since she left. And I could tell she had a pained look on her face though she tried to hide it; we had been best friends for almost two years I knew her better than that.

Jasper on the other hand had a big grin on his face. It was almost as if they had switched roles. Alice was the sad and depressed one and Jasper was they happy bubbly one. It was odd and I felt slightly- no really worried for my pixie friend.

"Bella." Alice whispered so low that if I hadn't had this vampire hearing I wouldn't have heard her.

I smiled and jumped from the bolder, soon followed by a slightly tense Leah. Stopping in front of Alice, I finally understood why I had been so mad when she had left, and why I would take her back in a flash of lightning. It was because she was my sister, I lived her so much that I would die for her and forgive her for anything as long as she might no harm. And as much as it felt weird to say this I would do the same for the rest of the Cullens except Edward of course, and maybe even Jasper.

I don't understand why but I was just getting a bad vibe from him right now. It might have been because he had been in the military and obviously had some strength over me but I was much stronger than him.

If your wondering why it's because I'm absorber, and mental shield. Being an absorbed let's me do exactly what the name implies. I can absorb smothers power. Well at least I think I can. I have yet to use it yet, as well as my other power. So I wasn't really sure what I could do as a mental shield but I'm sure it had to do with the brain.

"Alice how have you been, and I know you probably think I'm mad at you but I'm not. I understand now why you had to leave." I could help but give a glare at Edward who couldn't handle the intensity and looked away.

"Your not." Alice whispered back. As I stares into her eyes I knew that if she was human still she would not doubt be crying. But since she couldn't I instead just took her hand from across the bidet and gave it a squeeze.

I shook my head and if it wasn't for the almost silent growl from Edward I would have forgotten that we weren't the only ones here. I gave him a glare and he turned again, this boy was going to get on my last nerves, and fast. Dropping Alice's hand I turned back to Leah who still stood tense, but also prepared for an attack if something was to happen. I let my hand rest on her shoulder and whispered soothing words into her ear, she tended to get more irritable when tense; and we couldn't have her killing anyone because Edward said something that offended her.

I watched as Alice went into a daze and her eyes glazed over. I wasn't sure if she was having a vision like normally or if she was just trying to block out all the things going on around her. But when she shook her head, and her eyes lit up when they met mine I knew for sure it had been a vision.

"You guys should get going Sam has somethings to talk to you about." she took hold of Jasper's hand with a little hesitation, but she gave a wave before walking off into the forest with her mate.

"I think that means you need to leave Leech." Leah hissed at Edward when he made no move to leave. Edward though angry obviously written on his face walked back into the forest in the direction Alice and Jasper had left no more then five minutes ago.

**Leah's Pov.**

Once Eddy had left I smirked but a disapproving look from Bella made me frown. And it only hurt even more when I saw the slight frown on her own face. I never liked seeing her sad, not even when I supposedly had hate her I never liked seeing her hurt or well anything but happy. I leaned down and kissed her, hoping to cheer her up if only a little. My plan worked and she gave a small laugh when I gave a playful growl. The things I do for love.

"We should really find Sam." she whispered once we had pulled apart. I gave a serious nod, but couldn't help to grin.

"You do realize this means we'll never have a normal morning again right." I said as we walked to Emily's house. It wasn't far from here thankfully.

"We never did to begin with." she said through laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea Leah's part is pretty short but I wanted to have her Pov in the story even if it was only for a little bit.<strong> **So please review and** **I hope you guys have a wonderful day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is readers chapter 4 of What Now, I know it's been a long time since I updated but I promise you I'm not going to delete it just having some writers block.**

_**Started: November 30, 2011**_

* * *

><p>The meeting had been boring as usual, but Sam had promised we would figure something out for the upcoming battle at the next. I was tired and that was acceptable right, last nights activities had really taken a lot out of me. So walking into my room followed closely by Bella. We both flopped down onto the bed and were out like a light, if that's even possible.<p>

This was bad, really bad. My eyes looked around my dark empty room nothing out of place. And that's exactly why it's bad, usually I would wake up and the covers would be thrown around falling off the bed, a shirt would be hanging off my dresser and the window curtains I had closed would be open. But that's not what had me scared the most, it was the cold slender yet small body of my imprint was not next to me.

This is so bad. How could she have slipped away, she had been sleeping soundly in my arms just last night and now she's gone. Looking at the clock the air in my lungs became trapped, it was an hour after she could come home from her morning tai-chi. I took a deep breath trying to catch a whiff of my imprints scent but came up with nothing, not even the smell of her shampoo registered into my brain.

What if they had taken her, I don't think I would be able to live with myself. My imprint was gone and I'm laying in bed as if nothing happened. Sitting up I rushed around my room, pulling on clothing. As I headed down the stairs I smelled pancakes, my heart sank. Bella use to always make me pancakes in the morning, but walking into the kitchen it wasn't her I saw it was just my mom.

"Mom have you seen Bella." I searched the whole downstairs like a wild animal.

"Nope sorry honey, maybe you should ask Jacob." I nodded and though my wolf gave a lonely howl I gave my mom a smile.

I ran out the house, I was to far gone to care if people saw me running with inhuman speed. I didn't bother knocking on their door, Jacob would be up by now. But as I rounded the corner to get to their garage my heart slowed from it's fast pase only to jump to my throat.

I stumbled into the garage and my knees gave out under me. There on the ground was Bella her body only a lump of flesh and blood. Her eyes stared back at me, lifeless and dead. She was dressed in the black short dress gown she had gotten from me on her birthday last year. It's black almost torn bottom was ripped and stained with her blood. Behind her was to my displeasure and anger, Edward Cullen. My blood boiled as I took in the still wet blood covering his lips. His fangs still gleaming. And thanks to the red specks in his eyes I knew my imprints killer.

I stood to my feet, body shaking uncontrollably. But oh it wasn't from fear- no it was from pure anger and it was so pure even god wouldn't be able to put me in my place. Satan would quiver in his shoes and wish he had not been casted from the kingdom of heaven!

I couldn't stop my actions and I didn't plan to. I rushed to the leech and grabbed him by the neck, I slammed him into the black mustang car Bella, me, and Jake had been working on recently. Unknown to my now dead imprint I was going to give it to her as a annervery gift.

"What the fuck have you done you fucking leech!" of course I was screaming my lungs out at him.

He glared at my and licked his bloodied lips clean, a purr coming from his chest, "Just having a small snack."

My wolf growled at his arrogance and I gave a growl at him. I picked him up and slammed back down into the side of the car, a dent now in it.

"A snack" I snared out, "She's fucking dead!"

"And it's your own dam fault. I told you, you would regret taking her from me. "

"I didn't take anything from you. She chose me!"

"Lies!" he said. And suddenly I was hunched over my arms trying to keep my stomach together.

I gave him a look that said 'oh no you didn't ' that bastered did not just knee me in the gut. I lost control and soon my wolf had control of my body. I reached a state none of my tribe had been able to achieve. My wolf was out but not in her own body. She wanted to use my body to destroy this motherfucker. It was the least she could do for me.

I lunged at him and we fell to the ground wrestling. I was doing this for Bella for me and for any other person that had to put up with his dumbass. It wasn't until he kicked my off and onto a table of tools that I picked up the steel hatched on the table, it was sharp exactly what I needed for hat I was about to do. On my way to the vampire I picked up the flame torch. I stalked over to the rest of the way to the leech, when he through me off he had not been without damage. Spider web cracks covered his body where I had been able to get hits on him.

Oddly white cold flakes started to fall from the sky and it only angered me more. Bella had liked snow, but she can't enjoy that kind of happiness now. I swung wildly at Edward, and any time I got a hit a part of him was gone.

"You think killing me will get her back, your wrong she's in hell now. No god would ever accept gays in their kingdom!" he wiled out black blood splattering out onto the white ground as he oases there.

Our battle had come to a end and in the end I would be the one that triumphed. All that was left of him was his right leg, torso, and his left arm.

"And no god would allow murders either! You've earned your spot in hell!"

He gave a laugh that sounded close to a crackle of a witches, "At least I will-"

He was silenced as I brought down my makeshift weapon on his head. Next was the flam thrower, burning him so he could never return to this world.

"At least when I got to hell I'll have my beloved." I snared at the ashes thy littered the ground now.

Blood was dripping down my arm and forehead were the leech had managed to bite me. My vision blurred as I fell to my knees. This was the end, my time had come and I would join my Bella soon. I don't care if it's in hell or in heaven as long as I was there with her.

"Leah." a female whispered in a sing song voice into my ear.

I sqweented my eyes as a bright light suddenly appeared and I saw her. There in the light was my Bella.

"Leah." she said again.

"Bella." I said.

She moved closer and soon arms were around me and lips were near my ear.

"Leah if you don't get the fuck up I'm eating all the pancakes." she said next her voice anger.

I was confused until finally she spoke again.

"Leah get up." I jolted awake, snapping straight up in my bed an in the process almost hit Bella in the face.

"It was just a dream." I murmured to myself.

"Yeah you've been asleep for like three hours, your mom said it's time to get up. " Bella said

I hopped out of my bed and rushed to put on some clothing, though I guess I was still a little shaken from my dream since I would look over at Bella every other minute. I seriously needed to talk to Sam about this up coming battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes once again are my own and probably all ways will be. Other than that I must ask you to please review<strong>.


End file.
